Family Secrets
by RatedxR
Summary: McGee's father comes into town. Tim gets attacked, meets a girl, drugged, then almost a repeat of Dog Tags. Rated M for certain detailed content. Warnings of Anorexia, child abuse and cursing. Will post as I write. Beginning is action. Ending is romantic. R&R, be nice.
1. The Unforgiven

**NCIS - Tim centered. McGee's father, Retired Admiral Bruce McGee makes a surprise visit, bringing up McGee's past secrets. Warning, mentions of child abuse.**

Chapter one: The Unforgiven - Metallica

**\|()_()|/ **

His shoes shined, reflecting the sky light, his white button up shirt tucked in his black pants. He walked with a grin on his face along with Palmer on his left, and an escort behind him.  
He stopped in the squad room where his son worked.  
Ziva and Tony looked up from their desk, "May we help you?" Tony asked in curiousity.  
"This is Admiral Bruce McGee, McGee's father." Palmer said with a smile.  
Ziva stood up, and shook his hand, "It's lovely to meet you." Ziva smiled.  
Tony shook his hand, "Happen to have any embarressing stories of little Timmy?" Tony laughed, just as Gibbs walked in, head slapping him.  
"Nice to meet you, Admiral." Gibbs said, shaking his hand.  
He nodded with a smile, "You too, sir."  
"Call me Gibbs. Ziva, where's McGee?" Gibbs asked.  
"With Abby, I'll call him up." Ziva said, dialing Abby.  
"Hello, dear Ziva. What brings you to call me this fine morning?" Abby smiled.  
"Is McGee with you?" Ziva asked.  
"Why yes McGee is with me."  
"May you bring him up to the squad room, Abby?"  
"Sure, what for?"  
"His father is here."  
"Really? Okay, we'll be right up." Abby hung up, grabbed McGee's arm, and pushed him in the elevator, with a smirk, and her lips sealed.  
"Abby, what are you doing?" McGee complained.  
"There is a surprise waiting for you upstairs, Tim." Abby bounced.  
"You had too much Caf-Pow!, Abby." McGee laughed, then leaned against the elevator wall.  
The elevator doors opened, as Abby rushed out with McGee.  
"Ok, what's the big deal-" McGee was saying, while getting dragged to the squad room.  
He stood at his desk, starring in shock.  
"Son." Admiral McGee breathed.  
"Dad? What the hell are you doing here?" Tim snapped.  
"To see you." Bruce McGee said.  
Tim rolled his eyes.  
"Get out." McGee ordered, turned around, and stormed out.  
They stood in the squad room, shocked.  
"I'll see you another time, then. Goodbye." Admiral McGee turned around, and left, with his escort.  
Abby turned around, and followed McGee in fury.  
"Oh great, let's get Abby before she kills McGee." Tony said, as Ziva, Tony and Gibbs followed.

**(._.)**

"McGee! Why did you do that to your dad?!" Abby yelled in anger.  
"You don't know him, Abby!" McGee yelled.  
"Then why don't you tell me!"  
McGee was just silent, then rolled his eyes.  
"Well? I'm waiting." Abby snapped.  
"Leave it alone, Abby." McGee ordered, just as Tony, Ziva and Gibbs showed up.  
"What the hell happed back there?" Tony asked.  
"None of your damn buisness, Tony. Just leave it alone." McGee yelled louder to Tony, even with Gibbs beside him. He didn't care anymore. The moment he saw his father, a fire grew inside of him again. He wanted to yell at the top of his lungs, he wanted to punch something. Someone. Him.  
He threw opened the door, and started quickly walking down the stairs, Gibbs followed. "McGee!" Gibbs yelled. McGee kept walking. Gibbs grabbed his shoulder and spun him around towards him, seeing the anger in his eyes.  
"What happened?" Gibbs asked, ordering him to answer.  
"Let it go, Gibbs. It's no one's damn buisness." McGee snapped, then turned around, and walked out, into the gurage. Gibbs continued following.  
"Boss." Tony said, as he catched up to Gibbs.

"He needs to cool off, Tony." Gibbs said, heading back upstairs.  
**-(-_-)==0(*0*)/ **

McGee walked in his apartment, slamming the door. The anger in him grew stronger each second. He grabbed the kitchen chair, and threw it in the living room in anger.  
"Damnit!" He yelled, as he punched a hole in the wall. He walked in the bathroom, starring into the mirror.

**-(;.;)-|_|-**

"You're dead to me!" The older man yelled to the eight year old blonde boy. His tears strolling down his face, his eyes stained red. Crimson red dripped from his head. His shirt was torn off, as he wore his t-rex pajama pants. He covered himself, and shivered. The man threw his fist, burrying into his chest. The boy let out a cry. Again, the man punched him. "Shut up! You weak bastard!" Yelled the man, throwing another punch. The boy's hands flew in front of him, attempting to cover him. The man grabbed the boys arms, and threw him on the ground hard with a _thump!_ He let out another painful cry. His chest was brown, purple, and what looked like a tint of green. The scars on his throat bled again, his arms bruised in the shape of his fathers hand. The man grabbed a knife, holding the boys hands down. He could see his reflection in the blade, as it came closer to his skin, and the pain weakening him.

**(.-.)**

McGee screamed, then punched the mirror, feeling his skin rip, and the blood dripping from his knuckles. The glass shattered. He leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths.

**(_-_) Zz**

A knock at the door awakened him. He looked around him. _Since when did I fall asleep on the tile floor?_ McGee thought, he stood up, the knocks became louder. He looked in the peep hole, then threw open the door in sudden anger.  
"What the hell do you want, dad?" McGee yelled.  
Bruce McGee walked in without permission, shutting the door.  
"Get out!" McGee yelled uncontrollably, as he attempted to open the door. Immediatly, Bruce punched him in his chest, as he fell to his knees, gasping for air.  
He looked up, standing up. "I thought this shit was over." McGee yelled at him again.  
"Over? I'm just getting started, son. After years of not finding you." Bruce said, punching him again. It made him sick to his stomach to think that his father actually attempted to search for him for years, just to beat him up. McGee threw a punch, hitting his face. He flew back in surprise. "Now, for some compettition." Bruce laughed, attempting to stand up, McGee kicked him. "Get the fuck out!" He yelled louder, hoping a neighbor would hear.  
Bruce stood up, punching him in the chest three times, as he attempted to punch back, but missed. He searched for his gun on his waist, cursing at himself for leaving it at NCIS.  
"I'm going to kill you, you bastard!" McGee yelled, he stood up, just as Bruce hit him in the head, as McGee fell into unconsciousness.

"You know, McGee. I've been studying since before you were born. I know where exactly to stab you, without hitting a major organ. I just want to watch you bleed to death, in pain, you bastard." Bruce yelled, kicking him.

He bent down on his knees.  
Pain struck McGee's stomach. He could feel the blood run cold, dripping down onto the carpet. After six stab wounds, Bruce stood up. "I'll take you to the hospital, with one condition." Bruce whispered.  
"W-wh...at?" McGee cried out in pain.  
"if you tell _anyone_ who did this, I'll kill that beautiful darling goth, what's her name again? Abigal, yes. It'll be such a shame to see her precious life go to waste. But, of corse. Sarah will know. I should just kill her too." Bruce smiled, spinning the bloody knife in his hand.  
"I'll kill you." McGee said in anger, weakly.  
Bruce laughed. "I'm in the process of doing that to you, Tim." Bruce stood up, and walked out, leaving a bloody hand print on the door knob.  
McGee reached for his cell phone.  
7 missed calls.  
He ignored it, quickly calling Sarah.  
After three rings, she picked up.  
"Hey, Timmy!" Sarah answered.  
"S-sarah...help me. in my apartm'nt. stabb'd. don't tell th-the team." McGee said, his weak voice trailing off.  
"Tim, stay with me! I'm calling the ambulance, please don't die on me!" Sarah yelled into the phone.  
"Timmy? Tim?!" Sarah cried.  
His eyes began closing, fading into darkness.

**(0o0)  
**  
He felt a warm touch on his wrist. His eyes popped open in panic, facing the figure.  
"Sarah? Where am I?" McGee questioned.  
"You're at the hospital. I thought you were goanna die, Timmy." Sarah cried.  
"Please don't cry, Sarah. I'm alive."  
"Tim, you were in a coma, for a week. I thought...I thought.." Sarah cried harder, wiping her tears with a tissue.  
"Wait, what about my team? Do they know? They can't know" McGee paniced.  
"No, I told them as you were driving, you got into a wreck.." Sarah said.  
"That won't work, Sarah. What about my car? They'll notice there isn't a dent in sight."  
"Well, I drove it to my friend, and told your team it's getting fixed. They didn't suspect a thing. And, I told the nurse to call it a car accident, because it's an on-going investigation. So far, they don't suspect a thing. The doctors say, you may be able to leave the day you wake up, since your wounds are healing quickly, you got about 36 stitches, Tim. And, your bruises.." Sarah trailed off.  
"Looks like when I was younger? I know, I remember." McGee said with a sad tone.  
"I can't believe dad found us..Timmy. There is something I never told you.." Sarah held McGee's hand tightly.  
"What is it?" McGee asked in worry.  
"When I was seven...he...he raped me." Sarah began to cry harder.  
"I'm going to kill the bastard, he'll be out of our lives forever." McGee said in anger.  
"No! so what? He's dead, you'll be in prison? No. McGee, why can't you tell your team? They're like family to you, right?" Sarah asked.  
"Because..he'll kill Abby, and you. I can't let that happen." McGee said.  
"I want this to be over, Tim. Just tell your team, and put me and Abby in a safe house." Sarah suggested.  
McGee was silent, thinking of what to do.  
"Fine.." McGee said, unsure.  
"Thank you!" Sarah hugged McGee, "I'm going to get the doctor." Sarah said, running out the room.  
McGee sighed, closing his eyes. He wanted to cry.  
_Cryings for the weak._  
Why did his father's "advice" stick in his mind? He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to the doctor and Sarah.  
"Look who's up. I'll need to check on basic things, like your blood pressure, and get your antibiotics, and within an hour, you may be able to leave if everything looks alright, but you will need to be with someone at all times. And I heard you're a special agent? No field work for awhile, ok? Until Dr. Johnson allows it." Dr. Smith smiled, as she walked closer. "I need you to lift your shirt, to check your wounds."  
McGee did as she said, she checked beneath the wraps, then checked the bruises.  
Well, it looks fine. Healing quickly, Agent McGee. I'll get your antibiotics." Dr. Smith said, then walking out.


	2. Man Made Disaster

NCIS- Tim Centered. Family Secrets  
Chapter Two - Man Made Disaster - Betraying The Martyrs

McGee looked in the hospital mirror, buttoning his dark blue shirt up.  
His face looked almost the same, except a small brown bruise on his cheek bone, not that noticable. He put his pants on, then his belt. Walking out the bathroom, while tightening his belt, "So, when did you tell the team? Immediatly, or?" McGee asked, curiously.  
"Well, actually, to be honest, I forgot what you said to me on the phone that night. I told them today, before you woke up." Sarah said.  
"Did they come to visit?" McGee asked.  
"I told them the doctor won't allow visiters." Sarah said.  
McGee smiled. "Thanks."  
McGee grabbed his stuff. "Does your stomach still hurt?" Sarah asked.  
"Surprisingly, not that bad. Right now, at least. Not in the mood for field work anyway, in my condition. Wanna drop me off at NCIS? And when will you get my car back?" McGee asked.  
"Tomorrow, and yea, I'll drive you anywhere. I don't think your team will trust you to drive just yet anyway."  
"Thanks. Who did you lend it to?" McGee asked.  
"My friend, since he won't ask as much questions as mom. Plus, he's oblivious." Sarah laughed, grabbing her purse, and walking out with McGee.

**( - )  
**  
McGee stepped out of the elevator, walking to his desk. He felt weird. Some people starred at him like he was a ghost, plus, he wasn't carrying his badge, gun, or any of his NCIS belongings.  
He walked in the empty squad room, wondering where everyone is.  
_Oh thats right, I didn't tell them when I was coming back._ McGee thought. He stood in the middle of the squad room, thinking of who to go to first, unless he ran into someone else along the way. He took a deep breath, and just sat down, his elbows on the desk, with his head in his hands. _Abby probably doesn't even want to see me after that fight._ McGee thought. "McGee?" A voice spoke. McGee looked up to see Ziva.  
"Hey, Ziva" McGee stood up.  
"We've been worried. What happened?"  
"I got in a car accident on my way home." McGee lied.  
"Well, you were pretty angry. Abby cried all week, she was worried." Ziva confessed.  
"Wait, she did?"  
"Yes, why do you sound so surprised?" Ziva asked, in shock.  
"It's just, she was really mad at me.." McGee said, bringing up that day.  
"Oh, McGee. No fight can make her not care about you when you end up missing." Ziva said.  
McGee sighed.  
"I'm going to see her..It's just-" McGee stopped, sighing once more. He shook his head, "I'll be back. Where's everyone else?" McGee asked.  
"Field." Ziva said, sitting down.  
"Thanks." McGee said, turning to walk away.  
"Hey, McGee?" Ziva said, as McGee turned around. "Yes?"  
"Glad to have you back." Ziva smiled. McGee smiled, then walked to Abby's lab.

**(*0*)**

McGee stepped in Abby's lab. It was almost silent, the music was softer then her normal loud music, one wall had images of McGee, with candles near it, untouched Caf-Pows laid on the table, and she starred at her computer, without moving much.  
McGee felt a pinch of regret. _I made her feel like this._ McGee thought.  
"Abs?" McGee said softly.  
Abby turned around in shock.  
"McGee!" Abby said, running up to him.  
McGee stopped her from hugging him.  
"What? I can't hug you? Are you OK?" Abby began to freak out.  
"I was in a car accident, Abs. I'm kind of bruised up right now." McGee said, "Sorry.." he added.  
McGee could see her eyes shine, with the tears in her eyes.  
"This is all my fault."  
"What? How is it your fault, Abby. You didn't make me crash, don't say that." McGee said, instead, he softly hugged her, instantly groaning in pain.  
"Don't worry." McGee said through the pain.  
"Yes it is my fault! I got mad at you, then you left, you got in an accident because of me! Because you were so mad.." Abby cried.  
"Listen Abby. I wasn't mad at you, It's my fault for yelling at everyone. My dad and I...well, we have a terrible history. I'd rather not talk about it. Some parents...are just not meant to see again." McGee said, feeling terrible confessing.  
"I don't understand, McGee. How can your dad be terrible, and you be so nice?" McGee tried to smile at Abby's comment.  
"Let's not talk about this, Abs. It's over now." McGee attempted a fake smile.  
"Sarah told me you fell into a coma." Abby said.  
McGee starred at her. Her tears falling down.  
"Yes, Abs. That's...true. But I'm fine now. They took care of me. I'm back." McGee said, then walked out.

**(`-`)**

McGee walked back in the squad room to Gibbs, Ziva and Tony talking about the case.  
"McGee." Gibbs said, making Ziva and Tony turn around.  
"Probie!" An excited and worried Tony walked to McGee, hugging him.  
McGee groaned, accidently.  
"Sorry, buddy, did I hurt you?" Tony said.  
"Just a little bruised up." McGee said.  
"What happened exactly?" Tony asked.  
McGee thought of giving more detail of the fake crash, knowing Gibbs may want Ducky to examin him just in case.  
"Car accident." Was all McGee said, wanting the questions to be over.  
"Look, man. Sorry for yelling at you." Tony put his hand on McGee's shoulder.  
"Did you hit your head on the steering wheel?" Tony asked, noticing the bruise on his face.  
"Yea, I was knocked out." McGee confessed.  
Well, part of that was true. After he got stabbed slowly six times, feeling the blade go deep into his skin, just like two other times when he was young, he _did_ pass out from blood loss.  
"How long are you on desk duty?" Gibbs asked.  
"I'm unsure, boss. Until my doctor allows it. Probably a week, she said."  
Gibbs nodded.  
"How you feeling?" Gibbs asked.  
"Like I got hit by a car" McGee faked a laugh. _No, It feels like I got stabbed six times. But, I'll just leave that out. Wait, didn't I tell Sarah I'll tell the team? Since when did I have short term memory loss._ McGee thought.  
"Actually, Gibbs. I think I need to talk to the whole team. Including Abby, Ducky and Palmer. It's a long story, just meet me in the conference room, it's private." McGee said, quicky heading to Abby's lab.

"Abs?"  
Now, the music was a tiny bit louder, and not as soft as before. His pictures remained on the wall. He walked to the wall, and starred at it.  
"McGee? What are you doing back here?" Abby asked.  
"Oh, I need you to go into the conference room, the team will be their. It's a private meeting." McGee said.  
"Okay." Abby said, with no further questions, as she blew out the candle.  
"Was my pictures really neccessary Abby?" McGee tried to laugh again.  
Abby smiled, "Yes, McGee, it was." Abby said, as she stared walking out.  
"Can you call Ducky, and ask him and Palmer to meet in the conference room? I need to make a call, then I'll meet you there." McGee said, taking a deep breath.  
"Ok, McGee, what's this about?" Abby asked finally.  
"The truth, Abs." McGee said, then walking out.

**(Q_Q)/**

McGee walked in the conference room, along with Ducky, then sat down.  
"What's this about, McGee?" Gibbs asked.  
"When i was six, I was abused by my father-" McGee was saying, as Abby gasped.  
"When I was eight, he stabbed me four times in the stomach, and took me to the hospital, claiming it was a theif. It turned up as a cold case. When I turned fifteen, he stabbed me twice in the stomach, and three in the legs, along with cuts on my wrist. After that, he claimed I was mentally ill, saying I done it myself, and brought me to the hospital.

"When my sister was seven, he raped her. I didn't find out until today. After I got out of the mental hospital, six months later, I took Sarah, and my mother, and we left. I haven't seen him since last week, when he came here. I got pissed, I lost control, as you can tell. I went to my apartment, completly forgetting about my belongings, and then my dad arrives. He stabbed he five times in the stomach, and once in the chest, an inch away from my heart. I fell into a coma, and woke up today. When he stabbed me, he said if I told anyone, he'd kill Abby, then after a moments of thinking, said he should kill Sarah too. She's downstairs, with an agent i told him to watch her until I told you all." McGee finally finished.  
"Why did you lie at first?" Tony asked.  
"I forgot, I guess. I walked in, and all I could think about is what my dad said, so I didn't tell, until I remembered talking to my sister." McGee answered.  
"Abby and Sarah will stay at my place, Ziva and Tony will come with." Gibbs ordered.  
"Boss, my dad knows NCIS well. He was talking to me while I was bleeding to death..I'm sure he knows that we always protect people at our own homes."  
"Then, we should get a safe house, Gibbs. All three of us, Tony, you and I will protect her, along with any other NCIS agent. He's been doing this for a long time. The more agents, the better." Ziva said.  
"Fine. We'll bring Agent Dealirentez along." Gibbs said.  
Ziva nodded, then called to reserve a safe house.


	3. You call that a knife? This is a knife!

NCIS- Tim Centered  
Chapter Three - You call that a knife? This is a knife! - Capture The Crown

**\|._.|/**

Gibbs unlocked the front door. "Tony, Ziva. Search the place, make sure it's cleared." Gibbs ordered.  
"Wasn't this place already searched by other agents?" Sarah asked.  
"Yes, but we do it again, just in case." Gibbs said, as they walked upstairs.  
"You two will have to sleep in the same room, there is two different beds in there. No windows, sorry, for your own protection. Bathroom is across the hall." Gibbs said, bringing Sarah and Abby to their rooms.  
They sat down on the bed, "Cleared boss." Ziva and Tony said. "Kay, I'll leave you two alone." Gibbs said, walking across the hall, to his own room, picking up his glasses and a book, and laid down.

"So, when did you find out McGee was in the hospital?" Abby asked.  
Sarah looked down at her hands in her lap, "After dad left him bleeding, he called me, and told me I couldn't tell the team. He didn't say why, I didn't ask. And he didn't say I nor you were in danger if we told, he just asked for help, saying he was stabbed." Sarah said, wiping a tear away. "By the time i got there, I saw a bloody hand print on the door knob outside his apartment, and ran inside, seeing him lying on the floor in his own pool of blood. I mean, it was so much blood, I thought, no way could he survive. While I was on the phone with him though, I called. Once I was trying to stop the bleeding when I got there, the paramedics arrived." Sarah took a deep breath, then laid down on the bed.  
"He died a couple of times while in the ambulance, I didn't think he was going to make it. I'm so glad we're the same blood type though, I donated blood for him immediatly." Sarah sighed, then yawned. "Are you scared?" Abby asked.  
"Of my dad? Yes, I am. Always have been. You know, after McGee woke up from his coma, and I told him what happened when I was little..he got so mad, he said he was going to kill him, and honestly, I think he will if our dad gets close to him." Sarah yawned again, her voice trailing off.  
Abby sighed, then got under the covers. _Why would Tim's dad want to go after me? I mean, Sarah is understandable, because she's his sister, but why me? _Abby thought to herself, soon falling asleep.

** +-+ +-+**

He wrapped his fingers around her neck, squeezing hard.  
Her eyes opened wide, like a little toy his son and daughter once had. Except, this one screams. At least attempts to.  
A scream pierced the air, he looked over seeing Sarah starring back at him, yelling for Gibbs, backing up to the wall.  
He smiled, then laughed, he stood up, then slammed the door shut, he pushed a chair in front of it, and locked it, with Gibbs, Tony and Ziva running towards him.  
"Get McGee here, or the pretty goth girl dies." Bruce McGee laughed, pointing a gun at Abby. "Both of you, go in the bathroom. No funny buisness, or I'll kill you or Tim." Bruce threatened.  
Abby and Sarah walked in the bathroom, both close together.  
"You don't have to do this, Bruce." Abby said.  
"Shut up!" Bruce yelled.  
"Are you getting my son, Agent Gibbs?!" Bruce yelled.  
"Yes, we are, he's on his way." Gibbs said, annoyed, and angered.  
He could break down the door easily, but he would shoot them right away with no doubt.  
"McGee isn't that far, he'll be here any second." Ziva mentioned.

Five minutes later, McGee runs through the door, and up the stairs towards Gibbs.  
"Bruce! Let them go!" McGee yelled.  
"I'll let you in, but _only_ you, or they die!" Bruce threatened, opening the door. McGee stepped in, and Bruce closed the door immediatly.

Eight shots went off.

"McGee!" Gibbs yelled.  
"Boss, it's fine. He shot the wall.." A confused McGee said.  
Bruce pointed his knife to McGee. "Hand me your gun."  
McGee slowly handed the gun to Bruce.  
Eight shots went off.  
"Grab your knife, Agent McGee. Remember how we used to have knife battles? It's a father, son tradition, Tim." Bruce smiled.  
McGee grabbed his pocket knife.  
Bruce laughed, "You call that a knife? This is a knife!"  
"Yeah, we'll see who wins then." McGee smiled, gesturing his hand towards Bruces flesh, as it _clanged_ against Bruce's knife.  
Bruce smirked.  
"Just like old times. If I win, the girls die." Bruce betted.  
"And if I win, they survive." McGee said firmly, then clanged his knife against his again, quickly moving it towards Bruce.  
He ducked, smiled, then sliced McGee's leg, then laughed.  
"Tim!" Abby and Sarah yelled.  
McGee slashed Bruces arm, then his cheek.  
"Sarah told me what you did to her, you bastard!" McGee yelled in anger, slicing his stomach.  
Bruce jumped back.  
"I see you practiced."  
McGee stepped forward, and stabbed Bruce in the stomach.  
"You son of a bitch!" McGee yelled, as Bruce fell to the ground in pain. His knife slipped out of his hands, and McGee quickly grabbed it, then went to Abby and Sarah. "Gibbs! He's down!" McGee yelled, Gibbs knocked down the door, and kneeled over Bruce.  
"Come on." McGee grabbed Abby and Sarah, leading them out of the room.


	4. Guys Like You Make Us Look Bad

NCIS- Tim Centered  
Chapter Four: Guys like you make us look bad - blessthefall

McGee sat on the autopsy table, while palmer wrapped his cuts.  
"You, sir, have been sliced and diced all week." Palmer tried not to laugh. Gibbs starred at him, but McGee laughed. "I noticed."  
Finally, McGee stood up, and turned towards Admiral McGee, laying dead on the autopsy table.  
"You don't deserve to be called Admiral McGee, guys like _you_ make us look bad. Big, disgusting, heartless monsters." McGee said to the dead body, lying flat on his back.  
McGee turned around, sighing, and looking at his teammates. "I hope no one ever ask about my dad, and how he died, because I am going to sound like a horrible man if I say I killed him." McGee smiled, with a small laugh, then sighed once more. "I'm glad this is finally over. I felt like i went to Hell and Back." McGee said.  
"Well, we should celebrate." McGee finished.  
"Of our dads death, Tim?" Sarah asked.  
"What? No, I mean, I hate him and all, and I mean, I know this sounds bad since he's dead, but he tortured me for years, and by torture I mean litterial _torture_. I'm saying, let's celebrate, for the end of hell. Eh?" McGee said.  
Ducky starred at him, "Have you been drinking?"  
"_Psst,_No." A sarcastic McGee commented.  
"Where should we celebrate?" Ziva asked, ignoring his answer to Ducky.  
"The bar." McGee said.  
"Yes! Who's with me!" Tony jumped up and down, smiling.  
"You coming Gibbs? Ducky?"  
"Yea, no, I gotta work, er, do something. Stuff." Palmer, Ducky, Gibbs, and Sarah said at the same time.  
"Fine, you're missing out on a good time." Tony smiled, as the four walked out of the autopsy lab.


	5. Warning

Warning.

Above this point begins the romance section. Rated M for detailed sex scenes.


	6. Hey John, What's Your Name Again?

NCIS - Tim Centered  
Chapter Five: Hey John, What's your name again? - The devil wears prada

Ziva, Tony, McGee and Abby arrived at the bar, and sat down at a booth.  
"My gosh, do I love this place. They always have random ass names for the drinks here." McGee laughed.  
"So you been here?" Tony said, shocked.  
"Yea. A couple times actually." McGee said.  
Tony laughed, then looked at the menu.  
The waitress came, wearing a red bikini. "ooh, are all the waitress sexy?" Tony winked at the waitress.  
She laughed, "what can I get for you?"  
"I'll have Sex On The Beach." McGee said, as Ziva looked at him, "McGee!"  
"No, Ziva. That's what the drink is called." McGee explained.  
"Oh."  
Tony laughed, "I'll have 69 style, and I bet you like hearing guys say that to you, don't you?" Tony flirted.  
"I'll have Woman On Top." Ziva smirked.  
"Ooh, someones naughty." Tony said.  
"And I'll have Black Death." Abby ordered.  
"Ok, thank you for your time." The waitress smiled, and walked off.  
"Nice ass, but she doesn't seem interested in sex at all, then what the hell is she doing working here?" Tony complained.  
McGee laughed at Tony's comment, while survaying the room.  
"Oh, looks like someone is planning to get laid tonight?" Tony observed.  
McGee looked at Tony quickly, "uh."  
"Oh don't lie. You planning to go to her place or yours?" Tony asked.  
"Uhm, hers. I think she'll be freaked out from the blood stain on my carpet." McGee said.  
"Well, you can use that for her sympathy, score bonus points." Tony recomended.  
"Yea..I should, you're right, Tony." McGee said, just as the waitress set their drinks down.  
McGee grabbed his, and took a long sip.  
"You are pathetic, McGee don't listen to him." Ziva said.  
"I'm sorry, girls. You know I usually don't do this. I've just been thinking, I need to have a little fun, come on. I been through a lot, let me have this one?" McGee said.  
Ziva and Abby rolled their eyes, yet with a smile they attempted to hold back.  
"They know they want the dick." McGee accidently said, taking another long gulp.  
"McGee?!" Abby said, astonished.  
"I think McSlurp is already drunk." Tony said, starring at the empty glass.  
"It's strong." McGee laughed, a little too long.  
"Come on, Ziva. Let's dance! I love this song!" Abby said.  
"Alright, sure." Ziva smiled, as Tony and McGee stood up, letting them out. McGee fell back into the booth. "Woo-hoo." McGee said.  
"Man, I think I need what you had." Tony laughed, taking a sip of his drink.  
McGee survayed the room again.  
"Man, McGee, you look like you're hunting for your pray, like you are about to perform a vicious attack." Tony laughed.  
"If by vicious attack means, going hard and rough and rocking their body, then why yes I am."  
McGee laughed, then grabbed Abby's drink.  
"What are you doing?" Tony asked.  
"It looks yummy." McGee said, taking a sip.  
Tony starred at McGee. "McGoo, you're drunk, and acting stupid. She's going to yell at you, ya know?" Tony said.  
"Come on, mad sex is fun. I'm just living the life." McGee said. At this point, nothing he was saying was making since to him, he just felt like laughing hard. He leaned his head against the wall. "Tired already?" Tony asked.  
"Hey...i have to ask you a...a question." A drunk McGee laughed.  
"Hey John. What's your name again?" McGee started laughing hard.  
"Get it? Cause, I said your name and asked for your name?" McGee laughed harder, then stopped.  
"Man, that wasn't even funny, why am I laughing?" McGee asked.  
Tony starred at him. "But my name is Tony."  
"Oh shit. Then I have some explaining to do."


	7. You Had Me At Hello

NCIS - Tim centered

Chapter Six: You had me at Hello - A day to remember

McGee quickly stopped laughing, and stood up. A wave of dizziness caught him, as he grabbed on the table for support. He took a deep breath, then started walking to his prey.  
"Hi." A woman smiled at McGee. Her hair was the blackest black, shinned under the dim lights hanging in the bar. She wore booty shorts, and a white tank top, with black heels. Her breast were welcoming, most likely a C cup.  
McGee smiled, looking into her eyes. Her bright blue eyes.  
"Holly shit your hot." McGee said, not realizing what he's saying.  
She laughed, "your funny, what's your name?"  
"McGee. Timothy McGee." McGee winked, then lost balence, holding onto the bar.  
She grabbed him, and laughed.  
"My name is Scarlet, I'll take you home, you don't look like you can drive." She said, walking him to the door.

He looked at Tony, as Tony nodded, then they walked out.  
"Did you come with someone?" Scarlet asked.  
"Yes, you?"  
"No, here, we can take my car." She said, putting him in the passenger seat, getting in, and starting the car.  
"So, where do you live?"

**-|0o0|_/\_| **

He leaned over, kissing her soft lips, pushing her against his door. She moaned. "You look like you could of drove yourself." Scarlet winked, then started kissing him slowly. He grabbed his keys, and started opening the door, while kissing her. Her lips tasted like watermelons.  
He liked watermelons.  
The door opened, and they started taking each others clothes off, while he locked the door, and dropped his keys.  
She walked backwards, he still kissed her.  
He pushed her against the wall, his hands wrapped around her neck, feeling her soft skin against his lips.  
She screamed.  
He jumped back.  
"What? What's wrong?!" McGee began to panic.  
She pointed at the large blood stain on the carpet.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Scarlet. I forgot about that. Last weak I was stabbed-" McGee said, he lifted his shirt, the wounds revealing the truth.  
She gasped.  
"Oh my gosh, Tim!" She said, she bent over, kissing his scars.  
He made a small laugh. "What?" Scarlet looked up at him.  
"It's just, I'm surprised, I guess. I never really imagined picking a girl up at the bar to be like this."  
She laughed, "I know the feeling. So, do you feel ok? You know, enough for a little fun time in bed?" Scarlet winked.  
McGee moaned, "Oh you little dirty slut, hell yes I am." McGee kissed her neck. "Don't take that the wrong way, please" McGee said.  
She smiled. "I like how you care so much, Tim, but I just want you-" Scarlet kissed his lips, then continued, "in me."  
"Oh, really?" He said, he took her shirt off, and kissed her lips, while unhooking her bra.  
She unzipped his pants, moaning.  
The bra fell to the floor, as he started kissing her breast.  
He stood up straight, and kissed her lips again, walking her to her room, then falling onto the bed.  
She took his pants off, and he took hers off. His hand slid against her small thighs, moving towards her stomach. He stopped kissing.  
"Is something wrong?" She asked.  
He looked at her now-naked body.  
Her thighs were so small and sexy. Her breast, were huge. He could see her rib bones, and hip bones, and her stomach, was as if she had none. It looked like it fell three inches below her ribs. "A-are you starving?" He asked, worried.  
She looked down, a tear fell.  
"I'm anorexic." She said softly.  
"Babe..I mean, Scarlet. Do you want to talk? I'm here for you." McGee said, laying next to her.  
She looked at him, as he wiped her tears away, kissing her cheek.  
"You really care that much?" She asked.  
"Of corse, I understand. When I was eight, my dad..he didn't feed me. I mean, he fed my sister, but not me. After being bullied for years, getting called fat all the time, I began to like starving, and then I didn't eat at school either. Or whenever he actually did feed me. Technically, I was too. I know how you can like the feeling, to starve yourself. You know, after I recovered, I ate too much, but I finally got rid of weight the healthy way. Scarlet, I know I don't know you and all, this night may be a one time thing, but I love you-" McGee confessed, holding Scarlet close.  
She smiled. "I love you too. And, can we just talk about it in the morning? I really want you in me." Scarlet moaned, her smile grew bigger.  
McGee took a deep breath, "I'm worried about you."  
She sighed.  
"I promise I'll eat if we fuck." Scarlet smiled.  
"Okay." McGee smiled, getting on top of her, he kissed her neck, pulling her undies off, throwing it off the bed, searching for something in the covers.  
"What are you looking for, hun?" Scarlet said.  
McGee smiled at the new nickname. "A condom, I had one in my pocket." McGee said, searching.  
"Oh, I'm glad you care, Timmy, but let's just go without one." Scarlet said.  
"But, what if-"  
"Shh, it's ok." Scarlet said, she jumped on top of him, and grabbed his dick, sliding it in her. She sat on him as he moaned.

****


	8. It's Not Safe To Swim

NCIS - Tim centered

Chapter Seven: It's not safe to swim - Veil Of Maya

McGee woke up to knocking at his door. He groaned, and stood up. His eyes went wide, noticing he was naked, then looked around the room for his pants.  
_Why was I naked?_ He asked himself, quickly he put on his pants, and ran to the door.  
Tony walked in, "Hey, probie. Good morning to you, too. Did I tell you last night that Gibbs said to come to work at a later time?" Tony said. McGee looked at the time. 0800  
He sighed in relief. "Oh, thank god. By when?" "1000" Tony answered.  
The sound of the door opening behind them forced them to spin around, Tony drawing his gun.  
Scarlet walked out of the bathroom wearing only a white towel. She screamed.  
"Tony!" McGee yelled.  
Tony put his gun back.  
"I'm so sorry, Scarlet." McGee said.  
"What are you doing with a gun?!" She yelled.  
"NCIS. I'm a federal agent." Tony said, "Wow, McGee. You get laid and the girl actually stays. I'm proud. Well, I'm goanna leave you two alone." Tony said, as he quickly walked out.  
"Scarlet, since I trust you, I'll just say this, but I don't usually say this to people I just meet but, I work at NCIS too."  
Scarlet smiled.  
"So, does that mean I should call you Agent McGee? Mm, that sounds...sexy."  
McGee was shocked, then smiled.  
"I just noticed, I don't even know your last name." McGee asked in curiousity.  
"I'm Scarlet Reid." Scarlet laughed.  
"Is it safe to let go of my towel now?" Scarlet winked.  
"Yes, wait." McGee ran to the front door, locking it.  
"Well, yes. But now that Tony already came, he won't pick the lock." McGee said.  
She let the towel fall to the floor with a laugh, "He picked your lock before, Tim?"  
"Yea, made fun of my dinosour cerial." McGee growled. _Did I just say that?_  
"I mean-"  
"Awww, you have dinosour cerial? That's so cute, I still eat dinosour shaped cerial too!" Scarlet ran and kissed McGee.  
He loved her naked thin body against his.  
"Yeah, I mean, I'm still a kid deep inside, right?" McGee smiled.  
She smiled, starring at him.  
"I love how I can be myself around you, Scarlet. Even though we just met last night."  
_Since when was Agent Timothy McGee pouring his heart out?_ McGee thought.  
"Me too." Scarlet smiled, then walked back to his bedroom.  
McGee smiled, watching her ass as she walked away.  
He shook his head. _What am I doing? I need to stop being a perv._ McGee thought.  
"So, have a job?" McGee asked.  
"Yeah, I work at a coffee shop." Scarlet said from the other room.  
"Which one?" McGee asked, walking to the kitchen.  
"It's on the navy base. I just love seeing current and retired marines too, I mean, there is other civilians too, but I don't know, I find it amazing. It's on Rocket Road, have you heard of it?"  
"You work there? It's just across the street from where I work." McGee smiled. He felt excited. _Is this what love feels like? Has he really fallen in love this fast?_  
Scarlet stood behind him, and hugged him.  
He groaned. "Sorry, I'm fine." He said, forgetting about the bruises, wondering what Tony thought when he saw.  
"It's okay, Hun." Scarlet smiled.  
"So, may I ask you a personal question?" McGee asked.  
"Sure, go for it."  
"How long...have you been anorexic?" McGee asked.  
She looked at him, looking slightly up, since she stood a couple inches shorter.  
"Two months. The uh doctor says...If this continues I have two weeks to live. I really need help Tim, I don't know how to stop." Scarlet let a tear fall.  
McGee held her hand, "First, do you want to recover?" He asked.  
She sighed. "Yes, but everytime I eat, I feel so fat. I mean, I know I'm not. I know it, but I don't when I eat, I don't know what to do." Scarlet cried.  
McGee pulled her closer for a hug, as she cried into his chest.  
"Every day, we'll eat together. You know, when I was anorexic, my friend forced me to eat, and stayed with me, he complemented me every day, he said, when you are with someone, you tend to feel better about yourself, unless it's someone you dislike. Scarlet, in a couple of days, I recovered. I felt amazing. I want to help you too." McGee said, his hands held her head up, as he kissed her slowly.  
"Thank you." She smiled.  
"Welcome, babe. And no insult or anything, but I don't really want my team to find out I had it. I hate talking about my past, it's bad enough that i had to tell them that I was abused as a kid." McGee faked a laugh. "No offence taken, Timmy. Thank you." Scarlet smiled.  
"Oh, my sister had to lend my car to her friend since I was supposed to let my team believe I got into a car accident instead of stabbed, it's a long story, I'm getting it back today, but can you drive me to work?" McGee asked.  
"Yes, don't worry." Scarlet smiled, she hugged McGee once more, before walking to the kitchen. She opened the fridge, searching for food.  
"You, my dear, are just a step closer to recovery, I'm proud. You deserve an award. What would you like?"  
"A night in bed with you again?" Scarlet winked.  
"Mm, that'll do." McGee smiled, and kissed her forehead.  
She giggled. "Sorry, off topic, where do you live anyway?"  
"In a horrible apartment complex with a granny downstairs trying to kill a spider on the ceiling with a broom." Scarlet said firmly.  
"Yea, uhm. I know we just met, so I understand if you say no, or not yet, but wanna move in?" McGee asked.  
"Yes!" Scarlet nearly yelled, jumping on top of McGee, kissing him.  
McGee laughed, then looked at the time.  
"Okay, I'm goanna take a quick shower, get dressed, then we can drive to your place and get your stuff? Then, afte that I'd need to go to work. Oh, what time are you going to work?" McGee asked.  
"Today is my off day, but I work tomorrow. I usually get up at 0500, leave within the hour, then arrive by 0615" Scarlet smiled.  
"Well, that works for me." McGee smiled, kissed her forehead, then walked to the bathroom.  
Scarlet smiled.  
"Aw, damnit." McGee echoed in the bathroom.  
"What? Did I do something?" Scarlet asked worried.  
"No, I jizzed in my pants because when I see your fine body, I get a boner." McGee laughed. _I don't usually talk like this, what's wrong with me?_ McGee thought, turning the shower on.

**-(^0^)/\/**

McGee buttoned up his black shirt, wearing almost black, dark blue pants, and his shoes, he grabbed his gun, badge, keys and gear. "Scarlet?"  
"I'm coming." Scarlet said, she wore McGee's old MIT shirt. McGee smiled. "Are you wearing anything underneath?" McGee asked.  
"Yes, my shorts. And, I can't believe you went to MIT! I did too." Scarlet smiled.  
"You did?" McGee said, getting excited.  
"Yes, so you ready?" Scarlet asked, wanting to continue the conversation in the car.

**B-)**

Scarlet and McGee walked in McGee's apartment, setting down brown boxes. "That everything?" McGee asked.  
"Yes, not much." Scarlet smiled, as she starred at McGee.  
McGee laughed, "What?"  
"It's just. Is this what love feels like?"  
McGee smiled, kissing her lips, "Yes." he whispered in her ear, then kissed her again.  
McGee looked at his watch. "Come on, Timmy." Scarlet smiled, as they walked out the apartment again.  
**(.0.) o0o0oh**

McGee and Scarlet arrived at NCIS, "Okay, bye babe." McGee leaned over, kissing Scarlet on her lips. "Mm" McGee said, licking his lips.  
"You taste yummy, love you." McGee laughed, then got out.  
"Love you too." Scarlet smiled, then drove off.  
McGee walked in NCIS, and into the elevator, smiling.

"Your late" A serious DiNozzo said, attempting to hold back a laugh.  
McGee looked at his watch. "I'm a minute late." McGee corrected.  
"So? You are always fifteen minutes early!" Tony complained.  
"He does have a point. What took you so long?" Ziva asked.  
"I got...distracted. Plus, I couldn't drive myself, Sarah's friend has my car." McGee said.  
"oh right, just as you were going to perform a perfect lie, Actually, McFirepants, you did fool me there." Tony admitted.  
McGee laughed, then walked to his desk.  
"So, McDrunk!" Tony began, just as Abby walked in.  
"I saw you leave the bar with a hooker!" Abby said.  
"She isn't a hooker, Abs." McGee smiled, "She works at a coffee shop just outside NCIS, she went to MIT, and she is very caring." McGee smiled at the thought of her.  
"So, did you two, ya know?" Tony asked, with a wink, just as Gibbs walked in, head slapping him.  
"Sorry, boss." Tony said.  
"Grab your gear, we got a dead marine." Gibbs said, quickly grabbing his gear, as Abby started walking to her lab.

**(O-O)-3 (pow) (*0*)  
Author's note: Some sites doesn't show the small mark about the "e", in Regan, and might show as R?gan, so if it does, please tell me and i'll change it, thanks.**

"Victims name is Donald Régan, 36 years old. He's been in the navy for nineteen years, he was planning this to be his last year. A wife, Jessica Régan, age 34, and two kids, a 15 year old girl, and 11 year old boy, Jenny and Tobi Régan. Lives on 6507 Chestnut Lane, only a mile from here, Boss." McGee said, looking at his smart phone.  
Gibbs nodded, as he let the new information sink in, observing his surrondings.  
Donald Régan lied on the shore, his skin falling off, and decomposing. His skin turning brown, eyes eyes rolled back, showing only whiteness, maggots crawled out of his nose, and mouth. Palmer walked to the scene of crime, "Oh no, maggots. My days getting worse by the second." Palmer complained.  
"Bad day, Palmer?" McGee asked.  
"A cockroach crawled out of the shower hole as my wife was taking a shower, and I think we all know where this is going." Palmer said, "-and you know, I tried to explain that an exterminater will pour pestiside everywhere, yet the bugs will become immune to it as they reproduce and -" Palmer rambled, he looked up, seeing Gibbs blank stare. "-so, back to the marine." Palmer finished. "Was the body not touching the water, Ducky?" Palmer asked.  
"No, suprisingly, and luckly, it wasn't, Mr. Palmer. And we should lift him away as soon as possible." Ducky stated, as they lifted the body onto the bored.  
"Look at that." Palmer pointed to a symbol on the arm of the marine.  
"Looks like a tattoo, Mr. Palmer, what's your point?"  
"No, it's a stamp. There is a party people attend to Friday nights, and the guard stamps them with this symbol as they walk in." Palmer said.  
"Ah, and how do you know this?" Tony asked, with a smirk.  
"I've been there before, Tony." Palmer said.

"Do you have a cause of death, Duck?" Gibbs asked.  
"I'm afraid there isn't obvious injuries such as a gun or stab wound, nor cuts or bruises-" Ducky was saying, McGee looked up "-oh, sorry Timothy. But, We'll just have to wait 'till we preform autopsy." Ducky finished.  
Gibbs looked at McGee, then back at the body.  
"Keep searching the area." Gibbs ordered McGee, David and DiNozzo.

**(0/0)**

McGee walked in the coffee shop, searching for Scarlet. There she stood, bun in hair, behind the counter handing coffees and moca's. McGee smiled, and walked to her. "I'd like four coffees, and a kiss from this beautiful woman in front of me." McGee said, with a smile.  
"Tim." Scarlet smiled, "I'd kiss you, but I'm working." Scarlet looked at her watch. "Well, my shift is almost over." She smiled, turning around, as she filled four cups of coffee.  
"Sugar and cream?" Scarlet asked.  
"Sugar, extra cream." McGee said, his elbow sat on the counter, his hand holding his head, as he smiled.

Scarlet set the coffees down, smiling. McGee handed her the money.  
"Well, I'll see you later, babe. Hopefully, not too late, because with my job, I never know when I'm coming home, but if it's too late or if you are busy, I have a ride." McGee smile grew bigger.  
"From?" Scarlet asked, attempting to make the conversation last longer.  
"Co-worker. Probably the one you met this morning," McGee said.  
"You mean, the one who pointed a gun at me?" Scarlet raised her eyebrow, then laughed it off.  
"Yea, that one. I'd stay away from him if I were you, he flirts twenty four seven, anyway, you should meet them, they'd love you. Actually, want to meet them now? Since your shift is over?" McGee asked, as Scarlet took off her apron and hung it.  
"Sure, I'd love to." Scarlet said, kissing McGee on the cheek.  
"Okay." An excited McGee said, holding the coffees.

**(|~|0|~|)**

McGee and Scarlet walked out of the elevator.  
McGee set down a coffee at each desk.  
"Who's this?" Ziva asked.  
"This is Scarlet Ried, my girlfriend." McGee smiled.  
DiNozzo stood up, jaw dropped, starring at her.  
"Tony." Ziva warned Tony. He closed his mouth, acting like nothing happened. "It's wonderful to meet you, Scarlet." Tony smiled.  
"You too-" Scarlet smiled, "It's Tony DiNozzo." Tony smiled.  
"Tony." Scarlet finished.  
"And this is Ziva David." McGee introduced.  
"And here comes my boss, Gibbs." McGee said. Scarlet smiled, "Well, I think I got to get to work, now." McGee said. "Ok, well, it was nice meeting you." Scarlet smiled, then walked with McGee to the elevator.  
"They seem lovely." Scarlet said. "They are. Amazing friends, and amazing at what they do." McGee said. For a moment, Scarelet and McGee stood by the elevator starring into each others eyes. "Well, I got to go. I love you, babe." McGee said, kissing her forehead.  
"I love you too, Timmy." Scarlet smiled, then stepped into the elevator, watching McGee's image disappear as the elevator doors closed in front of her.  
McGee sighed, then walked to his desk, and started typing away.

-**(^0^)-**  
McGee slid his key into the lock, quickly turning it, excited to see Scarlet.  
His heart raced as he opened the door, revealing Scarlet in a bikini, starring back at McGee, as Jethro ran inside, McGee closed the door, and unhooked the leash.  
"Oh my gosh, you have a dog?!" Scarlet yelled in excitement, as she pet Jethro playfully.  
"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you, that's why I called and asked if you were allergic to anything." laughed McGee.  
"Aw, omg, we'll I wanted to take you somewhere, can we bring..what's his name?"  
"His name is Jethro, and where?"  
"It's a surprise, don't worry, dogs are allowed." Scarlet said, her smile lighting up the room.  
"Sure." McGee kissed Scarlet, he put the leash back on Jethro, as we licked his face in excitement, he grabbed his keys and opened the door, as Scarelet slid on a t-shirt and shorts.

The car stopped. "Okay, open your eyes." Scarlet said, as McGee sat in the passenger seat, and Jethro sat impatiently in the back. He opened his eyes, seeing light brown giant rocks surronding a small area of bright, blue clean water.  
"Whoa..it's beautiful." McGee said, he turned to Scarlet. "But not as beautiful as this sight." McGee said. "Aw" Scarlet smiled, kissing McGee.  
"Come on!" She hopped out, and grabbed Jethro's leash, as she headed towards the rocky cliff, and began to walk down a path leading safely towards the bright blue water.  
McGee followed, fastinated of the sights.  
"I'm glad to discover this place with you here, how did you find this place?" McGee asked.  
"My dad used to take me, before he died." Scarlet said, her voice trailed off.  
"Died? what happened, unless you don't want to talk about it, that's perfectly fine." McGee said.  
"No, it's okay. He had cancer last month. A weak before I met you, he past" Scarlet said, she finally made it to the bottom. "Is jethro trained?" Scarlet asked.  
"Oh, yea, you can take the leash off. He follows. Unless there is someone coming who he doesn't think is safe, he'll bark, or attack them." McGee said, as Scarlet unhooked Jethro's leash. Jethro jumped on Scarlet, who suddenly fell into the water.  
"Scarlet!" McGee paniced, then jumped in after her.  
She came up for air, just as McGee did. "It's ok, I'm fine." She smiled.  
"But, hey, I'd hate to get the car wet, and I need my clothes to dry." Scarlet said, as she began to take her clothes off.  
"Can you get any more sexier?" McGee added, "Well, I guess you have a point there." He said, as he started taking his clothes off too.  
They set their clothes aside, and began kissing each other gently.  
"I'll beat you to the middle." Scarlet said with a laugh, quickly swimming. McGee laughed, then began to swim.  
Finally, they made it to the middle.  
"I think this water is so clean, that even someone standing at the top of the rocks will notice we're nude." McGee laughed. Scarlet laughed, wrapping her arms around McGee, then floated on her back.  
McGee starred at her for a moment. Her breast popped out of the water, he wished he could take a picture and save it. He floated on his back, At first, feeling weird, not wanting to point his dick out in the air for anybody to see, but somehow, with Scarlet, he could do anything. They relaxed, eyes closed.  
A sudden scream forced McGee's eyes to pop open.  
_What? Did someone see them lying naked? Great, he can't, just can't get arrested for public nudity, that would be downright embarressing for the team._  
McGee looked beside him, were scarlet once been. Looking down, he could see her at the bottom, her hands above her, attempting to swim back up for air, and a hand wrapped around her ankle. The figure wore swimming gear, with an air tank. He has all the time in the world, but Scarlet's life is on the line.  
McGee swam down. He never realized how long it takes to swim down, since his body wanted to continue floating. Finally, he made it to Scarlet, seeing the figure swim off, and her ankle tied to a under water plant. He quickly untied her, grabbed her, and quickly swam to the surface.  
Air. He needed air.  
He could see the surface. His lungs felt like it was not enough time to get there.  
He made it to the top. Scarlet lied in his arms, unconscious. He could hear Jethro barking, trying to figure out where the attacker is.  
McGee set Scarlet on the hard rocks, and started to preform CPR.  
"Come on, Scarlet!" He yelled.  
_How long has it been since he got here?_ He thought. The sky was dark, but the stars floated in space beautifully.  
twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty.  
McGee gave two breaths.  
one, two, three, four, five, six...  
"Come on, please don't leave me" McGee cried.  
She coughed, the water burst out of her mouth, falling to the rocky ground. She sat up, quickly getting her clothes on.  
McGee got his pants on, which were now dry.  
"Scarlet?" McGee looked at her. Her eyes showed fear and confusion.  
"Did you see the guy who did this?" McGee questioned her.  
She nodded, tears strolling down her cheeks. He heard an engine roar above him, and sped off.  
Scarlet looked at him, then quickly stood up.  
A wave of dizziness hit her. McGee caught her, then grabbed Jethro's leash, "Come on, Jethro" McGee ordered the dog, as he followed.  
Jethro hopped in the car, as McGee set Scarlet in the passenger seat, and started driving.  
"I don't want to go to the hospital, Tim. I don't know if I even want to tell the cops, I mean, Timothy, we were naked, that's...kinda strange to tell." Scarlet said.  
He sighed. "Only if you say, but if I ever find who did this-" McGee was saying, he remembered telling his sister the same thing.  
"Tim?" Scarlet asked, worried.  
"Sorry, I think I am saying that a little too much."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I said that to my sister before we met, my dad raped her. And, I killed him. Well, except, it wasn't man slaughter, because he was trying to kill me, my sister and co-worker. But, listen, enough about me." McGee said, focusing on the bastard who attempted murder on his girl.  
She sighed.  
"Do you remember what he looks like?" McGee asked.  
"Yes." Scarlet said.  
"Well, I can schedule a sketch artist. Can you write small details down, just in case you forget? I doubt you will, honestly, because your memory is like...wow, but sometimes near-death experiences causes that."  
"I will." Scarlet said, hugging McGee's arm while he drove.  
McGee's phone rang.  
He grabbed it.  
It was Tony, two missed calls.  
"Sorry, it's Tony." McGee said, answering. "McGee"  
"Hey, probie? Were you in the shower with your girl or something? Because you didn't answer my call."  
"Something like that." McGee said. "What do you need?"  
"Well, Ziva found a witness, and we got a sketch artist, and we got a picture. McGee, boss is mad - why the hell you late?" Tony said.  
"Wait, what? What day is it?" McGee said in shock.  
"McGoo, something wrong? It's Sunday, you don't even know the day?" Tony asked in worry.  
"It is? Morning? What time?"  
"No, It's Sunday night. You missed the whole day."  
McGee drove, shocked, "Tim!" Scarlet yelled, McGee stopped the car, nearly hitting another car, and took a deep breath.  
"McGee? What's going on?"  
"How is it Sunday night, Tony? Are you messing with me, because if you are, it isn't funny." McGee said, seeing Scarlet look at him in shock.  
"No, McGee. I'm serious. Where have you been?" Tony asked.  
McGee put the phone to his shirt, "Can I tell him? I'll skip the nude part" McGee whispered.  
Scarlet nodded.  
McGee put the phone back to his ear.  
"Tony, I was with Jethro and Scarlet at a lake, somehow we fell asleep, and when I woke up someone tried to drown her. The guy ran off, Scarlet is OK." McGee confessed.  
There was silence at first.  
"Boss man said to come here, with Scarlet." Tony ordered.  
"Ok, I'll be fast, I just need to drop Jethro off." McGee said.  
Silence again.  
"He said you can bring Jethro."  
"Okay, we're on our way." McGee said, then hung up.  
"So?" Scarlet said, wanting answers.  
"Appariently we slept naked, floating in the middle of the lake the whole day. Because, we got here Saturday night, right? Now it's Sunday night." McGee said, he checked his phone.  
"I can't have two missed calls if I slept the whole day." McGee said, checking his caller's list.  
"No, I have twenty three. Appariently, my phone turned off today, and back on. It usually doesn't do that on it's own, but I heard that a lot of phones do." McGee said, driving into the NCIS parking lot.  
"We're bringing Jethro?" Scarlet asked.  
"Yes, they all like Jethro."  
"Oh, really? So, when did you decide you wanted a dog?" Scarlet asked.  
"About the time i realized I was lonely." McGee laughed. "Actually, we were on a case, I took the back of the house, and the door was slightly opened, Jethro, who was named Butch, had a little cocaine, therefore, when he saw me, he immediatly attacked me, and bit my neck and arm, and well..don't yell at me, but I shot Jethro. It was self defence, I mean, the doctor said, if I didn't, he would most likely have biten my whole throat in half, and I'd be dead within two minutes. But you know, it ended ok. Except, Abby, our tech analyist, was super pissed at me for the longest time." McGee said, as they finally stepped out of the elevator with the dog, and into the squad room.  
"McGee." A firm voice called.  
It was Gibbs.  
Tony held up a sketch image of what the witness saw.  
Scarlet gasped.  
Tony's face turned to confusion, "what?"  
"That's the guy who attacked me today." Scarlet said.  
Ziva hung up the phone, "That was Ducky, Autopsy proves that victim Donald Régan was drowned, along with a few bruises around his ankle and neck." Ziva said.  
"I'm guessing this guy loves the water." Tony said.  
"I remember, he was wearing gear. It was black and grey." McGee added, "This guy probably gets a thrill out of drowing others, from looking at his behavior." Ducky said as he walked in.  
"So, his victims are anyone who is swimming." Ziva added. "McGee, look up anyone who bought water gear in the area." Gibbs ordered, as McGee leg go of Scarlet's arm, and handed her the leash, then walked to his desk quickly.  
"Okay, two names. A thirty-two year old male, Johney Worhop, and a twenty-nine year old, Justin Dellerez." McGee clicked a button, and two images popped up on the screen.  
"Johney Worhop, definetly a match." Scarlet said, McGee looked at her, then smiled.  
"Okay, grab your gear." Gibbs ordered.  
"Uh, boss."  
"What, McGee?"  
"I have mine at my house." McGee said.  
"then you, stay. Don't leave the building." Gibbs said, as he left with Tony and Ziva.


	9. Day 69

NCIS - Tim centered  
Chapter eight - Day 69 - Decapitated

Scarlet stood up, "I need to call my boss." she told McGee. "Okay." He said, they smiled at each other, "Oh, I can take Jethro." McGee stood up, as Scarlet gave him the leash.  
McGee closes his email document, then walked towards Abby's lab.  
McGee walked in Abby's lab. A gentle _whoof_ made Abby spin around. "Jethro!" Abby yelled, as Jethro ran to her, licking her face.  
"Hey, Abs can Jethro stay in here until I leave?" McGee asked.  
"Sure, hey McGee!" Abby yelled, before McGee turned around.  
"Are you ok? I mean, first you go missing for a week, and now you disappear today? I've been worried sick." Abby said.  
McGee stepped closer.  
"Abs, Scarlet and I fell asleep at a lake, and when I woke up, Johney Worhop, whom we just identified as the murderer, attempted to drown Scarlet. When I got back in my car, Tony called, and told me it was Sunday night. Honestly, I'm still shocked. How does one fall asleep floating in the middle of the small area of water?" McGee asked himself.  
"I..don't know. It _is _relaxing. But, you slept for a whole day. I mean, that's strange, after eight hours usually, the body wakes up on it's own." Abby said.  
"Yea, Abs. I don't know how both of us did that" McGee confessed.  
"Wait, what if you were drugged. I mean, It happens. Let me just test you and Scarlet, just in case?" Abby said.  
McGee sighed, "okay, I'll get Scarlet." McGee said, turning around, and quickly got Scarlet.

**(o0o)**

McGee and Scarlet sat in the squad room, patiently.  
"What are you still doing here?" Ducky asked, "Gibbs already said you two can leave, didn't he?" "Yea, but Abby wanted to test us to see if we got drugged. Don't ask, long story. We're just waiting, the results should be fast. Actually," McGee looked at the time, "Any minute, we're just goanna start heading down there anyways." McGee stood up, and took Scarlets hand, and led her back down.

Just as McGee walked in, his cell rang.  
Abby turned around, and hung up the phone. "Just in time" Abby said. "Abby? You sound calm, did the results turn out fine?" McGee asked.  
"Uhm, you two should sit down." Abby said, her eyes wide.  
"the blood and urine test rusults came in, containing diphenhydramine which is what is in a sleeping pills. And, there is something else..." Abby said.  
"What is it?" Scarlet asked, worried.  
"Scarlet is pregnant."

McGee just starred into space.  
"Uhm, McGee?" Abby waved a hand in front of McGee, just as Tony and Ziva came in, "Hey were about to leave-what's wrong with McGee?" Tony asked.  
"I tested them to see if they were drugged at the lake." Abby started.  
"Were they?" Ziva asked.  
"Yes, with a sleeping pills, and something else also showed up."  
"What?" Tony asked.  
"Scarlet is pregnant." Abby said.  
Tony's jaw dropped.  
"McGoo is goanna be a dad?" Tony said, his eyes wide.  
Abby nodded.  
"Tim?" Scarlet said softly to McGee.  
"Are you ok?"  
"I'm sorry, babe. I'm just.." He took a deep breath. "I guess trying to take this all in, I mean," McGee smiled, "I'm goanna be a dad." His smile grew.  
Scarlet smiled, then hugged McGee tightly.  
Ziva smiled, "You'll be a great dad, McGee." Ziva said.  
"Thank you, Ziva."  
McGee looked at the time, "oh, we have to go. Thank you, Abby." McGee said, he hugged her, then took Scarlets hand and left.

**()_()  
**"So, I'm still going to help you recover. But, think of the baby now..because, if you starve, the baby dies.." McGee trailed off.  
"Tim, I think I'll be okay. I ate a meal yesterday, and didn't feel fat. I think that's another step up. I'm not afraid anymore." Scarlet said, then kissed him on the lips.  
McGee smiled, "Soo" He began, just as Scarlet began to kiss him softly, then his neck.  
He moaned in delight, as she continued to kiss him lower.  
She unzipped his pants. "Ooh." McGee said, then moaned, feeling her lips wrapped around his dick. "You just can't stay away, can you naughty girl?" McGee winked.


	10. With Ears To See And Eyes To Hear

**So, after I finish writing the last chapter, I'm planning on finding a grammar checker, because well, I don't trust my own eyes, not that they are bad or anything, I have excellent vision, but from time to time I just _cant_ read correctly. But, I'm not planning to become a professional writer, I do this for fun. Thanks for reading, I have more ideas. Most of my stories will be Tim Centered, Message me if you'd like, McAbby. Or, if you want genres like Romance, Comedy, Horror, Hurt/comfort, etc. If you have an idea, and want me to write It, I'm ok with that, and your username would be required so people would know that its your idea. but I don't usually do that since many may have a problem with that, but I don't. Again, I wouldn't steal the work, Id give credit as a requirement. **

NCIS - Tim Centered

Chapter nine - With ears to see, and eyes to hear - Sleeping with Sirens

McGee woke up. He left a long yawn, then sat up. He heared the shower turn off, and then Scarlet walk out, with only a towel. McGee smiled, "Good morning."  
"Morning" Scarlet said, her smile faded, as she laid back in bed.  
"You ok?" McGee asked, seeing her smile disappear.  
"McGee, does it ever get easier?" Scarlet's voice trailed off, she was looking at her hands placed in her lap, feeling the tears fall.  
McGee held her in her hands, "talk to me, babe."  
"It's my fault, Timmy." Scarlet whispered, as tears ran down.  
"What is?"  
"I had a miscarriage, Tim. I just...I just can't do this. I can't eat." Scarlet threw her hands, covering her face. McGee held her closer.  
"Don't say it's your fault, Scarlet. It's an addiction." McGee comforted her, kissing her on the forehead.  
She sighed, "Tim. I don't think I have a long time to live anymore. I..really need help. Uhm, I heard Ducky studies behavior, and obviously he's an ME. So...can you talk to him, about this? I need all the help I can get, even if that means going to a mental hospital." Scarlet looked into McGee's eyes.  
"I don't want to leave you, Tim."  
"I don't want you to either. I love you." McGee said, for the first time ever, he felt his eyes begin to water, and let free.  
Scarlet kissed him on the lips, as he kissed back.

**^^*  
**  
McGee walked in the squad room, slowly. His mind focused on one thing. Scarlet.  
"McGee? You okay? What's wrong? You were so happy yesterday?" Ziva asked in worry. Tony looked up, "Yea, McDaddy, what's wrong?"  
"Can you stop calling me that? Please?" McGee asked, setting his things down at his desk.  
"Why? Arn't you happy that you'll be a dad now, you were last night." Tony asked in confusion.  
"She had a miscarriage, Tony."  
The room fell silent.  
"I'm so sorry, McGee." Tony and Ziva said.  
McGee sighed, "Is there more, McGee?" Ziva asked, reading his face expression.  
"Yea, Ziva." McGee took a deep breath. "Look, I need to talk to Ducky about something, I'll be back." McGee said, turning around, and walked to the elevator.

**-|[]|_|{}|-**

McGee walked in the autopsy lab, "Hey, Ducky, can I talk to you?"  
Ducky turned around, "Oh, sure Timothy."  
McGee looked at Palmer, "Hey, Palmer." McGee said, Palmer looked at the two, "I'll be outside the lab." Palmer said, walking out.  
McGee sighed.  
"I heard the big news, you happy?" Ducky said with a smile, while moving paperwork around his desk.  
"Ducky, She had a miscarriage. But, that's not what I came here for."  
"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry, Timothy. What would you like to talk about?"  
McGee took a deep breath again. "Scarlet is...she's probably not going to live much longer, and she really wants...needs help, Ducky. She's had anorexia for a couple months, and she, well, took it too far. I understand, if she ends up in a mental hospital or something, but she wanted me to ask you for help." McGee said.  
"I'm afraid if she's gone too far with her eating disorder, she'll need to locate a mental institution. I'm sorry, Timothy." Ducky said, as McGee sighed.  
"But, in her case, since she wants to improve, it may not take too long to recover. Here, you should fill out this leave slip, I'll sign it since it's for medical purposes, leave at lunch, gather her things and say goodbye, and take her to the mental hospital, You will still be able to see her as much as you can, don't worry." Ducky said, handing McGee the leave slip after signing it.  
"Thanks, Ducky." McGee said, walking out.

**-(v_v)_|**

Lunch break:

Tony and Ziva stood up, "McGee? You want to visit us for coffee?" Tony asked.  
"I want to, I have to drive Scarlet to the hospital." McGee accidently blurted out, his face turned a light red, as he looked down.  
"Scarlet OK?" Tony asked.  
"It's a long story, I'd rather not talk about it." McGee said, standing up, as Tony and Ziva nodded, then left.  
Gibbs stopped at his desk.  
"You OK, McGee?"  
"I will be, boss."  
Gibbs nodded, then went to his desk, as McGee grabbed his things and started to walk out.  
"Oh, Boss. I have a leave slip, I might take a little long, but I'll be back as soon as I can." MCGee said.  
"Take the day off, McGee. You need it."  
McGee stopped, looking at him in shock.  
"Boss, I already had a whole weak off from that coma, and a day from getting drugged, I think I don't need any more off days, I'd rather not." McGee said, then walked out.

**-|-|-(^^*)-/_(^0^)_\-|_|-**

McGee walked in his apartment, as Scarlet smiled at him, slowly walking to him.  
"Did you talk to him?" Scarlet asked.  
"Yeah, he said it's best off for you to go to a mental institution." McGee said, his eyes became teary. _Why does she make me emotional? _McGee thought to himself.  
Scarlet sighed, then hugged McGee tightly.  
"I'll help you pack." McGee said, walking to the room with Scarlet.

**_(|*|_|*|)_**

McGee stood at Scarlet's new room, holding her hand, he could feel his eyes start to water, "I'm going to miss you. I'll see you everyday, ok? Just, won't feel the same, not waking up to you in the morning, Scarlet. Just remember, I love you." McGee said.  
"I love you too, Tim." Scarlet said.  
"I guess I have to go now." Scarlet said, her voice trailing off, as she saw the nurse behind McGee.  
He nodded, "I love you. Damn, I can't stop saying it." McGee said, kissing her lips, what felt like the last time.  
"I love you too." Scarlet said, a half smile appearing on her face.  
She picked up her bags, as the nurse took her in, and he started walking out.

McGee walked out of the elevator, seeing his team starring at the plasma screen, as he set his things down, and joined in.  
Talking. That's all. The words coming out of their mouth, it was like he could not hear. His mind came stronger than his ears, his thoughts screaming.  
"McGee?" Tony asked, realizing he was starring at the ground, after the team was getting their gear. "Yea, sorry." McGee apologized, getting his gear.

They arrived at a house. To McGee, the house meant nothing. He didn't even know who's house, since he couldn't think straight. Maybe he shouldn't be in the field after all. "McGee, take the back. Ziva and I will take the front, Tony check the gurage." Gibbs ordered.  
McGee examned the building.  
A two story, with a gurage not attached, to the right. The house was white and brown. It looked middle-classed, and affordable.  
The team quickly got out of the car, getting in position.  
_Okay, Agent Timothy McGee. It's your time. Forget about Scarlet, do your job. You don't want her to get back to a funeral._  
He headed towards the front glass door, seeing no one. Nothing looked suspicious. No weapons, no drugs, no bodies, no bombs, no blood or bones, nothing.  
A growl forced McGee to turn, looking for the noise, his gun drawn.  
_Don't be like last time._ McGee hoped, not wanting to get attacked by a dog on crack.  
_Oh, gosh. I remember telling Scarlet that story, right before I brought her to NCIS._ McGee thought. He wanted to scream, or cry. He didn't know. _Crying is for the weak._

Scarlet tought him wrong. Crying is for the strong, letting your emotions go, realiving stress, and according to psycology, if you can't cry - you're weak.

Another growl, as McGee got closer.  
His eyes went wide, as a bull dog jumped on him.  
A gunshot went off in the air. Pain struck his head, before everything went black.

**)))))))))))(((((((((((**

McGee woke up, pain filled his whole body. The sun in his eyes made him want to fall asleep.  
Closing his eyes, a voice announced itself. "Don't fall asleep, McGee." Gibbs ordered, but McGee didn't follow. Sleep. That's all he wanted, and to wake up when Scarlet was back. Why can't he just be back into a coma?

He felt hands on his neck, stomach, and arm. He opened his eyes, seeing nothing but blood covering the arms and hands of Tony DiNozzo, Gibbs, and Dukcy.  
"What?" His voice cracked.  
"The bulldog attacked you, McGee. Now, why don't dogs like you?" Tony attempted to joke, but didn't laugh.  
_Well, I'm not dying, obviously if he's joking. That's a good sign. I think._  
McGee's eyes started closing again. _I just want to sleep.  
_"Don't sleep." Tony ordered.  
McGee groaned. _All he wanted to do is sleep._  
"Where's Scarlet.." McGee said without thought.  
Tony took a deep breath, and looked at his boss.  
All McGee heard was akward silence.  
"You know, I was really looking forward for my future awaiting me, B'ss. Being a father and all, I got quite excited. I think too much. What's it like?" McGee asked.  
Realizing that his daughter and wife died years ago, McGee said quickly, "I'm sorry Boss. I forgot.." McGee trailed off.  
"It's fine, McGee." Gibbs said, sighing, "You'd love it, McGee. You'd be a great father, I've seen how you act around kids, you'd be a nice dad."  
McGee wanted to smile, but the pain stopped him from doing so, but inside, he was. Smiling at Gibbs' words that comforted him.  
He felt being lifted. "Boss?"  
"Yes, McGee."  
"Where am I going?"  
"The hospital." Tony answered.  
"Why? It isn't that bad, I mean it can't be. Can't Ducky just help me here?" He said. His eyes. Why couldn't he just keep them open?  
"Because you were fading in and out of consciousness, he thinks you have a concussion, you need to go to the hospital." Tony said.  
McGee took a deep breath, then winced, "McGee? You OK?" Tony asked, "I'm fine. I just can't breathe deeply." McGee said, with a half smile.  
He felt getting set down in the back of the truck, opening his eyes, he could see flashing lights.  
He groaned, as black spots began to fill his vision.  
His eyes popped open, then began to slowly close, panic set in as he realized he couldn't breathe.  
Why couldn't he breathe? McGee wondered, Nothing around his neck, he heard yelling, "We're losing him!" the last part, faded, as his world went completly black.


	11. Recovery

NCIS - Tim centered I finally got a spell checker. So sorry for not looking over my earlier chapters, I am pretty sure I had missed some stuff, I noticed while checking another chapter that I would accidentally click a letter twice, and not realize it. Oh well, sorry about that. Chapter ten

McGee woke up. The pain settled down. He smelled cleansing alcohol, and he could feel warmth. Cotton. It felt like he was in a cloud of cotton. Slowly, he opened his eyes. The bright lights shinning down at him. He looked around. "Nice of you to join us." A calm voice said. He saw Ducky sit next to his bed. "You're at the hospital." Ducky answered his question before he spoke. He sat up slowly. "I don't think dogs like me very well." McGee made a soft laugh. "Well, Abigal is grateful that you didn't shoot the dog, although you didn't, you were more close to dying. Shooting the dog was actually an idea willing to take. And, Timothy, Jethro likes you just fine." Gibbs looked up at Ducky. "Oh, not you Jethro. The other Jethro." Ducky said, his hands looked like he was hitting the air. McGee laughed. "Dr. Middleton said you may have a concussion." Ducky started. "Well, I'm ready for random questions, Ducky." McGee said, siting up a little more. "Do you remember the case?" Ducky asked. McGee sat, starring into space, thinking. After a moment, he responded, "No." Ducky looked at Gibbs, "Well, you have had your mind in other places, I figured you wouldn't remember that anyways. Now, where do you work?" "NCIS." "What does it stand for?" "Naval Criminal Investigative Service." "What is the full name of your boss?" "Leroy Jethro Gibbs." "What are the names of your co-workers out on the field?" "Anthony DiNozzo Jr, and Kate Todd." Ducky starred at McGee. He rubbed his face, then groaned, "Sorry, it's Ziva David." He finished. Ducky sighed, "What's the name of our Forensic Scientist?" "Abby Sciuto." "What is the name of the NCIS ME and the ME's assistant?" "Donald Mallard, or Ducky, and Jimmy Palmer." "How old are you?" "34" "What is your sister's name?" "Sarah McGee." Ducky smiled, "well, that is about it for now, but the doctor will ask more questions later." Ducky said. McGee smiled, "Ducky?" "Yes?" "Can you check on Scarlet? I...just want to know if she's OK." McGee said. Ducky nodded, "Will do." As him and Gibbs left the room. He sighed, then laid back in the soft pillows.


End file.
